


Från Skymning Till Gryningen

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Worldly Paranormals [3]
Category: Original Work, Worldly Paranormals
Genre: Action, Blood and Injury, Developing Friendships, Female Friendship, Fights, Gen, Ghosts, Mild Blood, Paranormal
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Bedelia kör runt på natten när hon möter en udda främling.
Relationships: Bedelia Bláthnaid Neville & Jackie Gardenia Varnham-Nyckvist, Original Character & Original Character
Series: Worldly Paranormals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549294





	Från Skymning Till Gryningen

Bedelia placerade vattenflaskan mellan benen och öppnade den med en hand.   
  
Hon höll ögonen på vägen när hon planterade flasklocken på en plats där den inte faller ner och går vilse. Hennes hand lade vattenflaskan upp till munnen och rörde aldrig hennes ögon. Hon tog ett par svalor från flaskan innan hon lade tillbaka den i knäet.   
  
GPS-systemet inbyggt i hennes skåpbil bad henne att svänga åt höger. Allt som fanns framför var en rak väg utan någon riktningsförändring. Bedelia knackade på skärmen med mitt pekfinger. Det började säga samma sak en gång till och slog ut på vissa ord som robotrösten talade. Hon suckade som ett svar och pressade läpparna ihop efteråt. Hon hatade den jävla saken, samma sak med andra delar av hennes skåpbil som agerade så. Bedelia hade inte ens  _ nära _ tillräckligt med pengar för att fixa det till hur det var tidigare, eller bättre, och hon kände inte heller någon som kunde hjälpa henne ur situationen.   
  
Åh hur hon önskade att hon lärde sig en sak eller två om det. Hennes pappa hade rätt i den delen.   
  
Innan hon visste ordet av det såg hon en blond kvinna i ljusblått gå på vägen och kollapsa halvvägs. Hennes ögon växte vida när hon steg på pauserna omedelbart. Bedelia kände sig gå framåt. Hon höll fast i ratten så att den skakade. När det stannade helt tog hon en minut för att återta andan. Hennes hjärta gick långsamt från att slå snabbt till en regelbunden jämn takt och hennes svettning slutade. Hon tog vattenflaskan och lade bort den från sitt säte. Bedelia kom snabbt ut ur skåpbilen och sprang fram.

Skåpbilen var bara en fot från kvinnans kropp, vilket gjorde att hon kunde suckas av lättnad. Hon ville inte ha något sådant på sitt samvete. Hennes kläder hade rivor och tårar överallt och visade såren över hennes kropp. Bedelia gick ner på knäet innan hon lade fingrarna på blondin. Hon kände en puls där och kom efter en minut till att hennes hjärtfrekvens verkade normal. Händerna gick sedan mot ansiktet och lyfte upp det från marken. Kvinnan hade ett svart öga på sitt ljusa skinniga ansikte, och flera lätta skärningar fanns över hela hennes ansikte. När hon såg röd vätska, torkade Bedelia med tummen under näsan. Det smet på hennes smutsiga kind. Det var definitivt blod som kom ut ur näsan; det måste ha hänt när hennes ansikte slog mot betongen.

Herregud, hon kan behöva ringa en ambulans. Bedelia gick och hämtade sin telefon ur fickan när kvinnans ögon plötsligt öppnade sig. Den främlingens bruna ögon mötte Bedelia. Hennes ögon lämnade aldrig hennes ansikte när hon slog på telefonen. Kvinnan lade handen på handen Bedelia hade sin telefon i.

"Inget behov,” sade hon med en hes röst. "Bara... Ta mig in, snälla."

Allt i hennes hjärna skrek till henne att gå ner, att bara ringa 112 och ta henne till ett sjukhus. Det fanns ingen anledning för henne att göra som hon begärde, Bedelia kände henne knappast. Trots allt som berättade att hon inte skulle göra det tog hon upp henne och bar henne in. Bedelia visste inte varför hon gjorde det heller, bara att hon gjorde det. Hon lade henne försiktigt på en av de två sofforna. Efter det gick Bedelia och hämtade en ispåse med ögonen på henne. Hon visste inte vad hon kunde göra medan hon inte tittade. För allt hon visste kunde den här kvinnan ha låtit sig se ut som om hon hade attackerats bara för att komma till en främlings plats och stjäla något. Bedelia hatade sig fortfarande för att inte gå med det mer logiska beslutet och fick hennes hjälp utan att få in henne. Hon fick också vatten, med tanke på hur hon lät innan Bedelia förde in henne.   
  
När hon kom tillbaka satte hon det till den blonda kvinnans högra sida. och gav henne vattnet. Blondinen lade sedan handen över där Bedelia hade hennes, och höll upp väskan själv medan hon drack hela koppen och gispade lätt efteråt. Bedelia rörde sig ett par meter från soffan. Hon stönade när hon lade handen upp mot ansiktet. Hennes ögon riktade på henne, med en miljon frågor som rann genom hennes sinne. Samma kvinna hon hjälpte log bara mot henne när hon lade ner det tomma glaset.

"Vem är du och varför i  _ helvetet  _ var du på vägen helt uppskattad så?" Frågade Bedelia.

"Jackie. Jackie Varnham-Nykvist är mitt namn." Svarade Jackie. "Och det är en  _ riktigt _ lång historia, men lång historia jag blev attackerad av en arg ande, nästan dog och tillfälligt flydde."   
  
Först sa Bedelia ingenting. Sedan började hon skratta och funderade på hur otroligt det var. Inget sätt hon blev attackerad av något som inte fanns så. Det fanns definitivt en rimligare förklaring än  _ spöken  _ som hon visste. Jackie stirrade bara när Bedelia skrattade åt det.   
  
”Det finns  _ inget _ sätt något  _ som _ gjorde detta till dig.”   
  
"Tro mig inte, va?" Jackie ryckte på axlarna. "Eh, ganska tänkt. Inte alla skulle tro på det paranormala, och du verkar speciellt inte vara den typen att tro på det, inte med alla dessa böcker om saker som faktiskt har bevis i sin existens, till skillnad från det paranormala, som inte har mycket vetenskapligt bevis och bevis för. ”   
  
Hon pekade på bokhyllan ovanför soffan mitt emot henne, den som Bedelia tittade på innan hon återvände blicken mot Jackie. För någon som tror på spöken var hon ganska observant och kunde berätta något om någon med sådant. Att hon var imponerad av, särskilt med bara ett öga, skulle hon inte ljuga för det. Jackies öga sköt plötsligt vidöppet, som om hon bara insåg något som hon inte gjorde tidigare eller på annat sätt glömde bort tills nu.   
  
"Åh rätt, jag är säker på att du måste titta på alla dessa, va?"   
  
Jackie lade sin andra hand på ispaketet. Hon tog bort den föregående handen och lade sin högra axel på packen. Händerna gick på henne förstörda, slet upp jeans efter att hon lyfte upp den i soffan utan att vila foten på den. Hon rullade upp byxorna så mycket hon kunde och avslöjade alla de små saker man inte skulle märka med byxorna nere. Hennes ben var täckt med blåmärken, lätta skärningar och några ärr som stannade för länge sedan trots att de nästan var blekta tillbaka i hennes hudfärg.   
  
När Jackie rullade upp det andra byxbenet liknade det till vänster förutom att hälften av ena sidan av hennes underben hade klomärken. Det såg nytt ut, ungefär en dag eller två slags nytt och fräscht. De var udda, inget som Bedelia någonsin hade sett, vilket gjorde henne bara mer förvirrad. På ett sätt såg det ut som en björn slog den sedan en örn, bara förutom om de lyckades slå någon skulle det inte vara exakt samma plats eller samma storlek, men på ett sätt såg det inte ut så alls. Det fanns inget sätt att hon skulle kunna förklara något sådant. Till skillnad från allt annat var dessa märken djupa och de skulle definitivt bli märkbara ärr. Det enda hon kunde tänka sig var att det såg ut som om det kom ut ur en skräckfilm, förutom att det inte var någon skräckfilm alls, det var det verkliga livet här.   
  
Oavsett hur surrealistiskt allt detta var, måste dessa sår definitivt behandlas innan de smittades, om de inte redan var det. Bedelia tog ut telefonen och slog på ficklampans funktion och skenade ljuset på alla sår hon kunde. Några av dem såg redan smittade ut, vilket inte var bra. När hon var klar stängde hon av ficklampan och lade tillbaka telefonen i fickan. Hon gick till ett bänkskåp nära kylskåpet och släppte inte blicken från Jackie på en sekund. Hennes ögon tittade bara dit hon letade efter för att se till att hon inte saknade något eller grep rätt objekt, men det var det.   
  
Allt det brunögda blondin gjorde var att ta ispaketet och röra ögonen. Efter några sekunder satte hon på den igen och svängde med benen som om hon var ett barn som fick vänta på att deras föräldrar skulle bli klara med något. Jackie var verkligen en konstig kvinna som Bedelia hade träffat. Händerna landade på första hjälpen, så hon grep den och tog ut den och stängde skåpet. Bedelia återvände till Jackie och började städa upp sina sår. När de väl var rena sprutade hon dem och lindade in dem, varav den förra inte ens fick Jackie att vända eller få någon form av reaktion. Hon visste inte om det var en bra sak, så hon kan göra sitt jobb inga problem, eller om det var en dålig sak, om hon var van vid detta och det var därför hon inte ville att hon skulle ringa 112 eller om hon kände mig bedövad i dessa områden och det är verkligen en anledning till att Bedelia  _ skulle ha _ ringt det numret.   
  
Hon såg upp på Jackie, som vid den tidpunkten hade tagit ispaketet ur ögat.   
  
"Några andra sår jag borde veta om?" Hon krävde, lät lite grumlig och irriterad.   
  
"Hmm..." Jackie tog av sig den ljusblå skjortan med knappar och den vita T-skjortan och avslöjade en babyblå sport-BH under båda. "Jag tror inte att jag har det längre, men du kan kolla min rygg bara om det finns det."   
  
Hon vände kroppen för att visa en majoritet av ryggen och avslöjade ännu mer nästan helt bleka ärr. Det var inte så många ärr som hennes ben, tack och lov. Det fanns dock ett gammalt brännmärke på axelbladet. Bedelias läppar skilde sig något och tittade på den, ville fråga men ingenting kom ur hennes mun. Jackie märkte utseendet och tittade mellan ryggen och tillbaka mot henne.   
  
"Åh det? Det var en olycka när jag var tolv.” Hon förklarade det så avslappnat som om hon pratade om att gå till affären. ”Min syster och jag lekte och jag stötte av misstag mot en grill när den slogs på. Hon kände sig så skyldig för det i flera  _ veckor _ , jag trodde inte att hon skulle sluta tro att det inte var hennes fel för att det hände.”   
  
”Vänta, hur påverkade det bara den delen av kroppen? Jag är ganska säker på att det också skulle bränna andra områden.”   
  
Jackie ryckte på axlarna. "Vet inte. Verkligheten fungerar på konstiga sätt antar jag.”   
  
Plötsligt började lamporna flimra innan de slocknade helt. Bedelia såg upp i taket medan Jackie fick tillbaka tröjorna omedelbart. Bedelia såg sedan tillbaka på henne och blev rasande.   
  
" _ Vad _ gjorde du med _ min skåpbil _ ?"   
  
”Jag gjorde ingenting! Och du vet att det är sant, du har kollat på mig hela tiden! ” Jackie försvarade med händerna uppe.   
  
Det var sant, hon såg på henne varje sekund och inte en gång gjorde hon något som skulle räknas som misstänkt. Även om hon inte gjorde något mot lamporna, undrade hon varför de bara gick så. De behövde inte bytas ut, hon gjorde det redan förra veckan, och de skulle verkligen inte stängas av av misstag, strömbrytaren för att stänga av  _ alla _ lampor var på framsidan och det var inget de sa för det att hända som det bara gjorde genom ett visst röstkommando som hon bara visste.   
  
Bedelia kände en kall beröring mot nacken. Hon vände sig omedelbart när hon drog ut telefonen och slog på ficklampans funktion. Ingen var där bakom henne när hon kände det. Hennes hjärta började springa ungefär som tidigare. Hennes ögon sprang frenetiskt runt skåpbilen och försökte hitta något som inte ens var där. Bedelia hoppade när hon kände att Jackie backade upp i henne, hennes kropp mot hennes.   
  
”Ah shit,” började Jackie, “han är tillbaka. Det är långt tidigare än alla andra spöken jag stött på tidigare. ”   
  
"Vad  _ menar du _ med det?!"   
  
"Vad jag menar är att stanna bredvid mig och göra som jag säger." Beställde Jackie.   
  
Bedelia öppnade munnen för att tala, men varje ord hon skulle säga hölls i hennes huvud när hon såg Jackie dra ut en kub ur fickan. Hon tryckte på en glödande grön knapp, vilket fick den lilla kuben att förvandlas till en stor pistol som såg ut som en sci-fi-version av ett sju tums PDW-skjutvapen med flera områden som var en glöd-i-mörkgrön. Området som ammunition vanligtvis skulle gå in i var neongrön vätska, om än att den inte var lika ljus som de andra delarna av pistolen. På toppen av pistolen fanns en kamera fäst vid den. På den gröna skärmen visade det rumstemperaturen i både fahrenheit och celsius och det hade till och med ett värmesignaturläge på det.   
  
Om Bedelia inte visste bättre, skulle hon säga att den här Jackie-kvinnan var en professionell spökjägare. Jackie vände sig omedelbart till höger och riktade pistolen i den riktningen. Bedelia såg vart Jacki tittade, men hon såg ingenting. På Jackies pistolkamera kunde hon dock se ett djurliknande spöke med vingar. Det var inte på skärmen för en minut sedan. Bedelia kände sitt hjärta sjunka. Svett droppade ner hennes ansikte. Hon visste inte vad fan det var, men hon ville inte stanna och ta reda på det.   
  
"Spring och göm."   
  
Utan att tveka sprang Bedelia fram till skåpbilen. Hon stängde dörren när hon gick in. Hon tog tag i nyckeln och vridde den. Inget hände. Det gjorde det naturligtvis inte, hon hade ingen aning om varför hon trodde att det skulle fungera. Hon öppnade handskavdelningen. Det första som var framför var hennes kubatoner. Bedelia grep en i ett framåtgrepp. Hon hörde ett ljud och knäckte upp dörren. Grön blinkar över rummet. Jackie slängde och rullade. För varje blixt kunde Bedelia se det odjurliga spöket.   
  
I det senaste ögonblicket riktade djurets långa klor sig mot Jackie. Den blonda kvinnan gjorde ett x med armarna och täckte hennes ansikte. Utan en tanke igen öppnade Bedelia dörren helt. Hon kastade kubaton på honom. Precis som hon hoppades slog det spöket. Åtminstone trodde hon att hon hörde spökets rop.   
  
"Oavsett i helvete som du är, går du ut ur  _ min _ skåpbil och du får knulla ur det  _ här jävla  _ området!" Ropade Bedelia.   
  
Hon grep resten av sina kubatoner. Hon höll nästan lika mycket av båda i båda händerna. Jackie steg upp och från marken.   
  
"Jag sa till dig att gömma dig!"   
  
Bedelia spottade. "Ja, jag gömmer mig inte när min skåpbil invaderas av  _ den där _ saken!"   
  
Det enda svaret som Bedelia fick var en kaxig smil. Stön kom från spöket. De två såg i den riktning det kom ifrån. Genom kameran såg de spöket stå upp. Han haltade mot dem. Jackie sköt på honom, men han rörde sig. Vätskan saknade bara odjuret. Han stönade och väste av smärta när benet som vätskan slog sönder. Lamporna blinkade kort innan de gick tillbaka till mörkret. Under det mörka, spöklika benet ljög en glödande blå mänsklig hand.   
  
Bedelia kunde inte tro vad hon såg. Hennes käke sjönk vid blott synen. Kameran behövdes inte ens för att se den spöklika handen täcka golvet tätt. Bedelia hade en idé tack vare att handen var synlig med det blotta mänskliga ögat. Jackie stirrade bara på hennes ansikte och släppte upp ett upphetsat skratt.   
  
"Åh ja, har du en idé, eller hur?" Utropade Jackie.   
  
Bedelia nickade bara. Odjuret hoppade sedan på Jackie. Bedelia gled under odjuret och stötte på spöken under magen. Efter att ha glidit tittade hon på spöket som snakade efter luft. Jackie sköt sedan på honom en gång till och fick djuret att gråta av smärta när hans kropp sönderdelades i en helt blå spöklik kropp. Rummet lyser upp med en blå nyans på grund av spöket. Lamporna tändes igen som om ingenting någonsin hade hänt. Han stod upp och justerade hatten på hatten. Från vad Bedelia kunde observera var han en man med en knappväst och en rutig skjorta vilade under den. Han hade en påse över axeln med bitar av inslagna papper som sticker ut.   
  
Det var som om Bedelia såg en man direkt från början av 1900-talet. Han rensade halsen innan han tittade mot Jackie, som tryckte på en knapp på pistolen och den återgick till sitt kubtillstånd.   
  
“Tack snookums! Jag ber om ursäkt om jag inte gjorde detta till ett kusligt jobb för dig och om jag har gjort dig ont.” Han sa.   
  
”Nej,” lade Jackie kuben tillbaka i fickan. "Det är inget, det är vad jag gör."   
  
Han vände sig sedan till Bedelia med ett leende. ”Och du, bearcat, jag måste också tacka dig. Din hjälp var ganska kattens mjau. Får ni båda ta hand nu och inte ta några trä nickels!”   
  
Med det tog han en båge och hans kropp började försvinna i luften. När han var borta pappade sig Bedelia i ansiktet. Nej, drömmer inte alls. Jackie skrattade bara åt det.   
  
"Tja, det verkar som att den här spännande natten är över!" Jackie sträckte sig. "Kände mig för snabbt ärligt, skulle ha varit trevligt för det att hålla lite längre för att se soluppgången mitt i den."   
  
Bedelia tittade på henne. ”Går du av med den här typen av saker? Varför vill du att det ska vara  _ längre _ av alla saker?!”   
  
"Vad, var det inte kul?"   
  
Hon suckade bara. "Det är ingen nytta att förstå dig, eller hur?"   
  
Jackie ryckte på axlarna. "Kanske kanske inte." Hon satte sig ner. ”Jag gillar att se vad som finns där ute, se vad som ligger under ytan. Vill du inte se vilka mysterier som finns och lösa dem?”   
  
Bedelia tog en stund att tänka på det.   
  
Tanken på att gå runt och lösa dem lät cool, men hon var inte om att ta itu med något  _ sådant _ igen. Hon tittade på Jackie som korsade benen. En liten smil kröp upp i hennes ansikte.   
  
”Okej, jag antar att jag kan se varför du gillar den här typen. En fråga, dock. ” Hon pekade på blondans ficka. "Gjorde du det själv?"   
  
”Vad, pistolen? Nej," svarade hon, "gjorde en av mina vänner det. Han är faktiskt riktigt bra på teknik och så bra med fordon att det är fantastiskt.”   
  
”Vet du var han är? Jag behöver hjälp med vissa delar av min skåpbil och jag... Jag vet inte hur jag gör det själv.” Bedelia skrapade i nacken.   
  
"Inga problem! Jag kan leda dig dit han är, men jag vet inte om han är tillgänglig just nu, så inga löften. ”   
  
"Tack."   
  
De två går framåt där Bedelia satt i förarsätet medan Jackie satt bredvid henne.   
  
”Inget av de här shenanigansna, okej? Jag vill inte ha fler spöken i min skåpbil.”   
  
”Inga löften om det heller, men jag kommer inte att jaga efter dem på några dagar. Måste läka först.”   
  
”Du betta. Du är alla slags trasslade just nu.”   
  
”Eh,” ryckte Jackie på axlarna. "Det är en del av vad jag gör."   
  
Bedelia började köra när solen började stiga upp från horisonten.   
  
"Åh, och en sak till."   
  
"Ja?"   
  
"...Rensa upp min skåpbil, du har din gröna flytande sak över det hela."


End file.
